


Hogar, dulce hogar

by Jaguaryu



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 11:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaguaryu/pseuds/Jaguaryu
Summary: Amor (Del lat. amor, -ōris, m.). Es eso de no sentir miedo cuando estás frente al peligro.





	Hogar, dulce hogar

**Author's Note:**

> Post "The Wrath of the Lamb", porque con ese final de temporada, una historia sobre como aprenden a estar uno alrededor del otro, nunca sobra xD
> 
> Formalidad: Solo la trama es mía. Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Thomas Harris y Bryan Fuller. Todo es hecho sin fines de lucro, no gano ninguna remuneración por ello. Hecho únicamente por y para fans.

 

 

 

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunta Will a la oscuridad misma.

La cama se hunde a su lado. Se rinde bajo el peso de Hannibal, que se acomoda tras su espalda. Will, aún después de todo lo que ha vivido, sigue siendo humano y empieza a ponerse nervioso.

Dios sabe que sería más fácil ser un monstruo.

—La última vez que dormí en el suelo, apenas cumplía doce años y no tenía otra opción. Preferiría no tener que volver a hacerlo.

—Sí, pero- es que… —Will intenta protestar, pero no sabe contra qué exactamente.

No es como si fuera insensible ante el pasado de Hannibal. Está desarmado.

Un brazo se ciñe sobre su cintura, seguro en su posición como una segunda armazón de costillas. Una banda de acero, con la piel cálida y suave, que le impediría escapar… si pensara en ello.

Will puede escuchar su pulso en sus oídos. Como el eco de pasos desapareciendo en la distancia. Están tan cerca, que piensa que Hannibal también puede oírlos. ¿O sentirlos?

Will trata de respirar lentamente a través de su nariz.

—Esta es la opción más factible —dice el otro respondiendo a sus pensamientos, en un murmullo cadencioso que se asemeja al ronroneo perezoso de un depredador en la penumbra—. Aunque la cama es muy pequeña.

—Sí, no me digas —replica Will, con sarcasmo intencional.

Es imposible que Hannibal esté tan tranquilo. Es un atrevimiento en sí mismo.

Es tarde y el calor a la mitad de agosto se asienta sobre el cuarto. Está demasiado caliente en la diminuta habitación y Will no tiene fuerzas para analizar el próximo juego mental de Hannibal. Siendo sincero consigo mismo, ruega por que esos malabares intelectuales no le sigan torturando.

Esta es la décima vez que entra en la habitación, sin ser invitado. Es la tercera vez que se queda. Es la primera vez que intenta compartir el espacio de Will, que debió haberlo previsto.

La única forma de que Jack Crawford y su jauría de detectives no les encontrara, era esconderse en el lugar que menos esperaría. Cuando Mason Verger logró encontrar a Hannibal con ayuda de Alana, fue gracias a la necesidad del hombre por vivir cada instante de su existencia rodeado de lujos y comodidades.

Will no le dejó cometer el mismo error. Con menos esfuerzo del esperado, lo convenció de buscar un sitio que no los traicionara por pecar de indiscreto. Que fuera seguro. Tendrían que vivir en la austeridad por un tiempo, por lo menos hasta sanar y seguir alejándose del FBI. Hannibal insistió que solo requería de una buena cocina, que todo lo demás podría ser para Will y como él lo quisiera.

Cumpliendo las instrucciones al pie de la letra, con la ayuda de Chiyoh en el trayecto, se encontraron descansando en una casa en perfectas condiciones aunque diminuta, sumergida en un bosque denso, rodeada de montañas. Con una buena cocina. Un sótano del que Will no se hacía ninguna ilusión. Una sala donde ambos podían estar, sin invadirse ni abrumarse. Un baño. Y una habitación con una sola cama.

Si el dueño de la casa ya estaba muerto, Will no iba a invertir sentimientos de ningún tipo en él, no tendría sentido.

No obstante, las dimensiones de la ridícula residencia no habían sido diseñadas para la convivencia de dos personas, eso estaba claro y le era curioso. Will se preguntó, al nomás terminar de examinarla, si tal vez fue un refugio que Hannibal había hecho para sí cuando todavía llevaba una vida en solitario. Antes de Will.

Porque por culpa de la casita, Will apenas y puede dormir. Recuerda haberse quedado dormido en dos ocasiones al compás de la respiración de Hannibal, que permaneció sentado en una silla junto a la ventana del único dormitorio. En cada oportunidad, Will ha estado seguro de que Hannibal estuvo despierto toda la noche. Una mirada marrón e inicua, observando, en el silencio de lo que se podría considerar como el espacio de Will.

Ha despertado, en ambas ocasiones, a la espera de que Hannibal estuviera  _allí_ —muy cerca, muy próximo, muy… demasiado. En lugar de eso, Will despertó en un cuarto vacío y al aroma de un desayuno en proceso de preparación. Con la silla de vuelta en su lugar y un conjunto de sábanas sin señales de haber sido ocupadas, dobladas con pulcritud sobre el sofá de la sala.

Y mientras esos dos días progresaron, incluso cuando la noche empezó a cernirse nuevamente, Will se percató de los ojos sombríos del otro, del sudor asentado en su nuca y de las grietas de cansancio en la cuidadosa máscara de Hannibal.

« _¿Has dormido siquiera?_ », piensa. No pregunta. Obtener respuestas obvias a preguntas sin auténtico significado, no es como son el uno con el otro. No es como ellos funcionan. Metáforas de humo, roces cuidadosos y voces suaves, es el diseño de ambos.

 

 

En la oscuridad, Will puede escuchar el humor en la voz de Hannibal. Puede imaginarse la sonrisa arrogante, edificándose bajo la luz grisácea de la luna, con un relajado deje de confianza tirando de una comisura. Una arrogancia de título, sin prisa, que Will siente contra la piel de su hombro.

—No se supone que seas grosero con tus invitados.

—Grosero —repite Will desganado—. No, Hannibal, aquí no soy tu anfitrión, ni tú mi invitado.

—¿Entonces qué somos?

¿Esto es lo que estaba buscando? Porque  _maldito sea_.

Will guarda silencio. ¿Qué otra opción tiene? No es un idiota. Puede haber tomado decisiones cuestionables, pero no tiene ni un pelo de tonto. No se puede permitir una estupidez alrededor de alguien como Hannibal, con quien cada movimiento ha sido calculado con ciclos de anticipación. Cada construcción de frases es cuidadosamente escogida. Excepto cuando no. Como en el risco, después del Dragón.

¿Qué contestarle? Si ambos nacieron para crear caos. Ambos nacieron para destruir; Hannibal es como la muerte, Will es como la guerra… y ama esa colisión, como se aman las cosas oscuras, entre las sombras y el alma. Si  _él_  es lo más cercano que tiene a la vida, lo único que le queda, lo único que es digno de tener.

¿Cómo va a poner  _eso_  en una sola palabra?

Quizás es porque Hannibal sabe que tratar de ordenar sus sentimientos en alguna forma de lenguaje es una complejidad infinita, que tiene la cortesía de cambiar de tema.

—La cama es muy pequeña —repite contra su cabello, con ese mismo tono tranquilo e indignado que usó cuando Chiyoh le trajo un pantalón de pijama muy corto—. Mis pies sobrepasan la orilla.

—Eso es un problema —responde Will, consciente del cuerpo del otro que se ajusta tras él en una curva entrañable que amenaza el bienestar de su corazón—. Porque esta es una cama individual. Para uno.

Se deja oír el rumor de una risa, que tiene timbre a confusión premeditada. Hannibal se reacomoda y-

Will se congela. Un segundo de silencio que dura una eternidad es suficiente para dejarlo sonrojado.

—¿Es eso-? ¿Acaso estás-?

—Ofrezco disculpas —dice Hannibal, airoso, con una mentira más sutil que la seda—. Una reacción natural. Al parecer, continúo siendo un hombre saludable.

—No, espera —dice Will como puede, con la voluntad tambaleante, sintiéndose otra vez en un callejón sin salida. Hay algo apretando sus pulmones y si se mueve un solo centímetro, podrá sentir—, esto no es… no es lo que- No quiero…

—¿No quieres pensar en mí, en dónde estoy y en lo que hago?

 _Todo_  cambia.

Will conoce esa voz; es la misma voz que se puso de rodillas frente a Jack y la misma que entregó su libertad, bajo la mirada cautelosa de una noche invernal. La misma que se sometió a una jaula de acero y vidrio.

“ _Quiero que sepas exactamente donde estoy y donde puedes encontrarme siempre_ ”.

Después de todo, un amor así de profundo, le da a ambos la oportunidad y el poder de causar un profundo dolor.

Will le dio la espalda en aquel momento, confirmando su deseo de dejarlo atrás. La mirada de Hannibal… Will todavía se pregunta cómo la caída melancólica de una boca cruel y unos ojos llenos de un amor obsesivo, pueden ser encerrados en el sonido.

¿Suena imposible? Si alguien puede hacerlo, tiene que ser Hannibal.

—No creo que pueda dejar de pensar en ti, aunque quisiera —responde Will, en un murmullo.

Lo que dice probablemente suena a ofrenda de paz, porque el brazo se retira de su cintura y el calor se separa de su espalda. Lentamente. El espacio se crea entre ellos y Will no tiene el valor de voltear.

La presencia de Hannibal sigue allí; su calidez aún le llega. Es innegable. Ineludible.

Pero pronto empieza a moverse y hay una rápida desenredadera de piernas mientras el otro se separa, con los tobillos, sus rodillas y sus ángulos rozando contra Will. Es entonces cuando por fin rueda sobre su espalda mientras Hannibal se sienta en la orilla.

Y su figura le recuerda lo  _inmenso_  que Hannibal es. Cuánto espacio ocupa. Lo grande y larga que es su sombra. Su forma de imponerse aun cuando no lo pretende.

 —¿Qué haces?

—¿Qué parece que hago? —replica Hannibal, alzándose por completo.

Will lo mira moverse en la oscuridad, tomando las pocas cosas que ha traído consigo. Un par de vendajes e instrumentos para limpiar heridas, una bata y unas zapatillas.

Algo en su pecho duele ante esa visión y el azul tormenta de sus ojos no abandona a Hannibal que desconecta el cargador de su tablet de la pared (porque le sigue gustando leer a Freddie Lounds).

La pantalla se enciende por unos segundos, que son suficientes para iluminar los bordes afilados de aquel rostro. Suficientes para ver la caída de su boca y sus ojos todavía llenos de la misma obsesión.

Y Will no tiene ningún inconveniente para admitir que le resulta encantador.

Porque al final, Hannibal lo único que quiere es que Will le tema, que le ame, que haga lo que él dice. Y Will sabe que si le complace, Hannibal será para siempre su esclavo.

Respira profundamente antes de tomar una decisión.

—Puedes dormir conmigo, ¿está bien? Solo tienes que preguntar.

Es como si Hannibal no le hubiera escuchado, porque sus manos prosiguen ordenando cosas sin importancia.

Hasta que se detiene.

Abre la puerta y se queda parado, allí, con el silencio pendiente y pesado. Parece que está a punto de salir, hasta que de repente lo mira. Y el tiempo se queda expectante.

—Tienes razón. Tengo que preguntar —dice Hannibal, como si no fuera capaz dominar el infinito a su antojo, sin justificarse ante nadie. Como si Will fuera algo más precioso que todas sus convicciones—. No debí haber hecho eso, estaba repitiendo patrones del pasado. Esas fueron las acciones que te alejaron de mí y tienes razón al no darme tu confianza. Lo siento —se ciñe la bata a los hombros, que quiere deslizarse y despojarlo de una frágil barrera—. Pero sabes que creo lo mismo que tú, ¿no es cierto?

—¿Creer el qué?

Vuelve la sonrisa misteriosa, acompañada de un gesto al azar, tan impropio de Hannibal.

—Yo tampoco podría dejar de pensar en ti, aunque quisiera.

La respiración de Will se entrecorta porque ahora puede admitir que no le importa ser amado por el Diablo, siempre y cuando lo ame como ama sus infiernos.

El cuarto sigue siendo muy pequeño, pero cuando Hannibal habla, da la impresión que se transforma. Como si todo se hiciera nuevo. Como si respirara por primera vez y se expandiera para darle cabida a los dos. Un suspiro de cuerpo entero que estremece los mismos cimientos de la casa, para darles un poco de la familiaridad que siempre ha existido entre ellos.

Se siente bien. Encaja a la perfección.

—Me tomaste por sorpresa, eso es todo… Tienes que quedarte —suplica Will, esperando que no suene tan desesperado—. Aquí.

 _Conmigo_.

—Estaré bien en el-

—Quédate.

—Ya cometí suficientes-

—¿Quieres que te lo pida por favor?

Hannibal mira a Will con precaución y sabe que puede decir que sí, que quiere escucharlo rogar, que todavía es así de cruel. En lugar de eso, deja la bata sobre el respaldo de la silla y vuelve a poner las cosas sobre el tocador.

Es como un ritual de desnudez que hace sonrojar a Will por segunda vez. Es íntimo, solemne y especial. Cuando Hannibal se introduce en la cama, bajo las sábanas, Will respira profundo. Se repliega hacia la pared para hacerle espacio.

Hay algo innegable en las acciones de ambos esta vez: Hannibal no lo toma por sorpresa. Will no le quita la mirada. Hannibal no llega como una tormenta inesperada de músculos y miembros muy largos, de los que Will no puede refugiarse. Sensible a todo, ahora, Will ya no pone resistencia.

Se acomodan y encajan. La materia de uno llena los espacios negativos del otro. Un brazo vuelve a colocarse sobre una cintura. De costado, los rostros están tan cerca que casi se tocan y se oye insoportable, pero no lo es. Will se descubre sincronizando su respiración con la de Hannibal. Se relame los labios cuando descubre que los está mirando.

—Ardí por tanto tiempo, tan calladamente, que debiste haberte preguntado si te amaba —susurra Will, arrebatado por la honestidad del momento—. Lo hice. Lo hago. Solo… tienes que darme tiempo para aprender a expresarme como mereces.

—Will…

En un impulso, posa un beso tímido y veloz en el enlace la boca de Hannibal.

—Tomaré todas las sábanas —intenta bromear cubierto de rubor, procurando que la caricia sea doméstica de ahora en adelante.

Quiere reírse, porque es  _maravilloso_  contemplar a Hannibal enamorarse por segunda vez.

—Hace calor. Estará bien si lo haces.

—Ahora dices eso. Espera a que te enfrentes a mis pies congelados.

Will frunce el ceño ante la sonrisa de Hannibal y sus ojos de media luna.

Ya no hay palabras, solo silencio y Hannibal cierra los párpados primero.

Will no puede creer que ha bajado la guardia —no puede creer que el monstruo es suyo y que duerme en su abrazo, pero la noche sigue estando muy cálida para reflexiones abismales.

El agotamiento le llama. Calcula que se despertará un par de veces más en lo que queda de la noche, probablemente por culpa del exceso de calor corporal o por el movimiento del cuerpo que lo envolverá por completo. Quizás Hannibal se despierte para observarle en la madrugada, una vez. O tres.

Pero no le importa.

Será hasta en la mañana –en el rompecabezas de piernas y codos, con el pulso del cuello de Hannibal contra el rostro de Will–, que se sentirá en su hogar en los brazos que lo sostienen, y se dará cuenta que no se despertó ni una sola vez.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Toda crítica que quieran hacerme será muy bien recibida, se los prometo. Se los recompensaré mejorando~
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
